


3. First Date

by Ramzi



Series: HOOPLA! prompts (English) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Loki - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is Duracell Bunny, Betaed, Blind Date, First Dates, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Makes Puns, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Tony is persuaded to go to a blind date.Loki is his very first date.Dating is funnier than Tony expected.“What about some fun?” Loki murmured, all black-hair and a smile. Tony enjoyed it."What exactly do you suggest?"
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: HOOPLA! prompts (English) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	3. First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [3\. First Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639873) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi)



> Prompt 3: First Date, fluff, **G** /T
> 
> I don't know how this fic happened xD it just appeared from nowhere :D I don't know how, when and from where xD Maybe it was when I was on a Trip? Maybe when I was in school? who knows? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Big thanks to [theicesculpture ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theicesculpture/) for betaed ^-^ It was a pleasure to meet you and I really didn't know how to thank you :D You are my second grammar angel 😄

Tony still couldn’t believe someone actually managed to persuade him to do this. Of course, he had nothing against dates or dating alone. Mostly he doesn’t get why people are so obsessed with them. How could people meet and... do what? Speak? Eat supper? Stay together doing nothing in particular?

It's boring. Banging-your-head-against-the-wall kind of boring. He could talk to friends, even eat, but he prefers to be alone. So he needed nothing more than that. If he wanted to have _fun_ , he would choose someone for one night, and then immediately leave without feeling obliged to stick around. Why complicate your life?

And now? Tony was still not sure how it happened that Natasha managed to persuade him to go on a blind date with a boy from her ballet lessons.

Tony really didn't know what to do. It was his first date... at all! However absurd it sounded, Anthony Stark, a thirty-eight-year-old genius, playboy and, perhaps in the future, heir to Stark Industries has never been on a date. Where to take him? What’s he supposed to do there? How should he behave? What's his date’s name?! Oh _damn_ , he forgot his name! And what is he supposed to do **now**?!

 _Natasha, you puta, Hura, baishunpu, сука, kurwo…_ Tony practised his curse words in different languages to know a lot of them and to use them to curse at friends. Like how he did now.

"Hi," someone behind the genius said, interrupting his curses. Tony turned quickly and almost fell speechless. "I think we've been appointed," the stranger added with a gentle smile, extending his hand to Tony.

Tony looked dumbfounded. After what Natasha told him ( _a computer genius with an impressively sized ego and a control complex_ ), he didn't expect... that. The man was much taller, slimmer, but also muscled no worse than him. He had raven black shoulder-length hair that lay in gentle waves, big green eyes, high cheekbones, and thin lips. And the more Tony looked, the more he liked what he saw. His date wore a knee-length black coat, tight pants, and a loose shirt, which not only matched his eye colour, but also revealed a piece of clean, alabaster skin on his chest. Stark didn’t know if he was more impressed by the seven-centimetre wide heels, the length of the legs that did not seem to end, or the impressive bulge between them. Tony looked up again at his date’s face, which was smiling gently at him.

At this moment Stark knew that he fell hard.

"Tony Stark," he introduced himself and cleared his throat. "I didn't expect you to come."

"I didn't expect it from you either," he replied. "I'm Loki Nornsson."

Tony had bet on Lackey. _Close enough, right?_ he thought before he asked the question that bothered him: “Do you have any idea what we will do?”

“What about some _fun_?” Loki murmured, all black-hair and a smile. Tony enjoyed it.

"What exactly do you suggest?" Tony asked. His only answer was a wide smile and a hand stretched out towards him.

He accepted it and linked their fingers together.

**ᴥ**

"That's... the best date... I've ever been on," Tony gasped an hour later, lying down next to Loki. "Also my first date, but you know what I mean," he added after a moment, smiling broadly.

“Just be careful and don't lean too much. There's a sniper on the turret, ”Loki said, shaking his head and trying to hide his smile. He didn’t think that he would like _an egocentric billionaire with an oversized ego and willingness to win everything_ , as Natalia described him.

"I just shot him while you were looking at my ass," Tony replied.

“I like looking at nice things. And you really shot him down already?

“What? You didn't expect me to be _that_ good?” Tony asked, filing through the magazine with paintballs. “I can do many things with my hands.”

“So? Will you show me later what else are you good at?”

“Of course. How would I refuse? You have such beautiful eyes, Bambi.”

“We'll talk about your perfect rear end and my beautiful eyes later. Now playing. I want to win, and so do you. The two of us versus the seven of them.

"On three?" Tony asked.

“I'll go to the turret,” Loki said.

“And I will divert their attention.”

They got along with it immediately, without unnecessary questions and misunderstandings, nodding and going in opposite directions.

"Just don't get shot," Loki called after him.

“I'm not a reindeer, _dear_.”

"Just admit you like my motorcycle helmet’s horns," Loki said, smiling defiantly.

“Never. Now go and don't let yourself get shot. A special prize awaits the winner,” Tony replied with a suggestive smile and came out from behind his cover.

**ᴥ**

“Congratulations to the team Gold! Here are your rewards,” said the employee, handing all winners free ice cream coupons and key rings with imitations of some sort of sniper rifle. “Excuse me,” the man cleared his throat uncertainly when he stopped before Loki and Tony.

Because there, a few steps from the group, the couple were kissing slowly, passionately. Tony was stood on his tiptoes with one hand on Loki's hip and the other in his hair, destroying the neatness of it. Loki, in turn, was slightly bent and in one hand he held the genius’ jaw, and the other one, he was reaching lower and lower down Tony’s back.

None of them reacted, so the unimpressed employee cleared his throat again. This time Loki opened his eyes and glared at him. The man waved their prizes at them, which, after a moment, Loki virtually snatched from his hands and put in Tony’s pocket, all without interrupting the kissing. 

It felt so good, almost perfect.

"It really was a great date," Tony said, breaking the kiss when everyone had gone their way. The billionaire felt drunk. He was dizzy from all that kissing! He wondered what else he could do with Loki.

“Thank you. I would say, but I was sceptical when Natalia told me that she found the perfect partner for me.”

“Oh. Am I perfect?” Tony asked with a flirtatious smile.

“Small brunette with abs, a perfect ass, oversized ego and desire to dominate everything and even more than willing to get dirty and sweaty? Perfection.”

"I've always liked _dirty_ sex." Tony's eyebrows moved suggestively. Loki just rolled his eyes and pulled him even closer.

“I didn't mean it, but it's also an advantage.”

"And what else will you say about me?" Tony asked, embracing his waist.

“I think it's the same as you could say about me.”

“Oh yes? So what exactly?”

"I'd love to spend a few more dates with you, Anthony Stark."

"I'd love to if it will be as interesting as this one," Tony replied and kissed Loki again with a smile.

"Thank you for a great first date," they said simultaneously and then the only thing that broke their laughter was kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Nervous Tony at the beginning of the date:
> 
> And Loki looks at him with contentment:
> 
> During paintball, Tony suggests having _fun_ :
> 
> So Loki says they'll talk about eyes and butts later (now it's time to shoot a few more enemies):
> 
> At the end of the date, Tony is pleased to have more of them:
> 
> Loki is also happy about it:


End file.
